Parent Trouble (SWB:TFBH)
Parent Trouble is the second episode of Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope. Synopsis The Factory Crew begins their escape from the factory as bandits invades, but the group appears to be separated due to obstacles in the sewers. Plot Nathan begins to aim at the two approaching bandits just as zombies begins to attack them. "Everyone, let's move it!" Nathan shouts just as the others enters the sewers. Nathan looks as the bandits manages to kill the zombies just as they begin to advance onto Nathan, who begins to shoot them in their heads. Nathan begins to make a barricade at the door as he starts the loot the corpses. Kaya begins to look up as Nathan climbs down. "Where's the others?" Nathan asks. "We splitted up to find an exit." Kaya answers just as they spot several zombies in the sewer. "Oh shit!" Kaya yells. Nathan begins to shoot at one of the zombies just as the gunshot causes a loud sound just as they begin to cover their ears. Nathan begins to grab a baseball bat from one of the bandits' bags, and starts to kill the zombies. Lilly and Calvin begins to exit from the sewers on one side just as Daniel, Casper, and Alicia comes out different ways. "We're lost." Lilly says to Calvin just as she begins to cry. Nathan and Kaya begins to walk towards an exit just as two armed men appear. "Hello." Allen says just as he and Carl pulls the two out of the sewers just as they shoot at the approaching zombies. "We heard some gunshots after we spotted a helicopter dropping a large supply crate onto the factory. What was in the crate?" Carl asks. "Supplies, but the rest of our friends has went missing." Kaya answers just as Allen gives the two survivors a small bag of guns. "We got spares at our base." Allen says. Daniel begins to scout the area just as he gets held at gunpoint. "Clyde, what should we do with this fellow?" Bonnie asks Clyde. "Kill him later, but we use him for now." Clyde answers just as he drags Daniel towards Bonnie. "Please spare me. I'm too young to die." Daniel says to Bonnie. "Here's the thing. My son was killed by the zombies last week, and he was only 6 years old. So, you're not too young to....." Bonnie says just as she and Clyde gets shot at by a woman in a riot gear suit just as they flee. The woman helps Daniel to his feet. The woman takes off her helmet just as she's revealed to be Claudia. "Have you seen my daughter; Lilly?" Claudia asks. Daniel looks to his side just as Lilly and Calvin arrives. "Mom!" Lilly shouts just as she and Claudia reunites. "I've missed you so damn much. Don't leave me without letting me know where you'd be going." Claudia says to Lilly just as she's sniped in the head by a bandit. "No!" Lilly yells just as she holds onto Claudia's head. "Give it up, punks. Your property now belongs to me." Sylvester says just as he orders several of his fellow bandits to watch over the three survivors before he walks away. Casper and Alicia begins to wonder through the forest just as they arrive at a fortified house. "Do you think that anyone lives here?" Casper asks. "Don't be so stupid, Casper. This place looks like someone definitely lives in there." Alicia answers, making Casper feel upset by Alicia's comment about him. The two survivors enters through the front door just as they get held at gunpoint. "Halt!" Sal shouts just as he and three others aims at the two. "Calm down! They're fine." Allen says to Sal just as he, Carl, Nathan, and Kaya arrives. "Where's Lilly, Calvin, and Daniel?" Alicia asks Nathan. "They're missing." Nathan answers to Alicia. Deaths *Claudia Keller *2 bandits *Bonnie's son (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Sylvester Donovan. *First appearance of Allen. *First appearance of Carl. *First appearance of Sal. *First appearance of Derek. *First appearance of Sarita. *First appearance of Donnie. *First(and Last) appearance of Bonnie. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Clyde. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Claudia Keller.